Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Δευτεραγωνιστές
Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Δευτεραγωνιστές Academy Award for Best Supporting_Actor thumb|250px|[[Βραβείο Oscar.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος ηθοποιών βραβευμένων με Βραβείο Oscar. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Οσκαρίστες" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Oscar". Κατάλογος Following the Academy's practice, the films below are listed by year of their Los Angeles qualifying run, which is usually (but not always) the film's year of release. For example, the Oscar for Best Supporting Actor of 1999 was announced during the award ceremony held in 2000. Winners are listed first in bold, followed by the other nominees. For a list sorted by actor names, please see List of Best Supporting Actor nominees. For a list sorted by film titles, please see List of Best Supporting Actor nominees (films). 1930s *'1936 Walter Brennan - ''Come and Get It' as '''Swan Bostrom' ** Mischa Auer - My Man Godfrey as Carlo ** Stuart Erwin - Pigskin Parade as Amos Dodd ** Basil Rathbone - Romeo and Juliet as Tybalt - Nephew to Lady Capulet ** Akim Tamiroff - The General Died at Dawn as Gen. Yang *'1937 Joseph Schildkraut - ''The Life of Emile Zola' as 'Capt. Alfred Dreyfus' ** Ralph Bellamy - ''The Awful Truth as 'Dan' Leeson ** Thomas Mitchell - The Hurricane as Dr. Kersaint ** H. B. Warner - Lost Horizon as Chang ** Roland Young - Topper as Cosmo Topper *'1938 Walter Brennan - ''Kentucky' as '''Peter Goodwin' ** John Garfield - Four Daughters as Mickey Borden ** Gene Lockhart - Algiers as Regis ** Robert Morley - Marie Antoinette as King Louis XVI ** Basil Rathbone - If I Were King as King Louis XI *'1939 Thomas Mitchell - ''Stagecoach' as '''Doc Boone' ** Brian Aherne - Juarez as Emperor Maximilian von Habsburg ** Harry Carey - Mr. Smith Goes to Washington as President of the Senate ** Brian Donlevy - Beau Geste as Sgt. Markoff ** Claude Rains - Mr. Smith Goes to Washington as Sen. Joseph Harrison Paine 1940s *'1940 Walter Brennan - ''The Westerner' as '''Judge Roy Bean' ** Albert Basserman - Foreign Correspondent as Van Meer ** William Gargan - They Knew What They Wanted as Joe ** Jack Oakie - The Great Dictator as Benzini Napaloni (Dictator of Bacteria) ** James Stephenson - The Letter as Howard Joyce *'1941 Donald Crisp - ''How Green Was My Valley' as '''Mr. Morgan' ** Walter Brennan - Sergeant York as Pastor Rosier Pile ** Charles Coburn - The Devil and Miss Jones as John P. Merrick ** James Gleason - Here Comes Mr. Jordan as Max Corkle ** Sydney Greenstreet - The Maltese Falcon as Kasper Gutman *'1942 Van Heflin - ''Johnny Eager' as '''Jeff Hartnett' ** William Bendix - Wake Island as Pvt. Aloysius K. 'Smacksie' Randall ** Walter Huston - Yankee Doodle Dandy as Jerry Cohan ** Frank Morgan - Tortilla Flat as The Pirate ** Henry Travers - Mrs. Miniver as Mr. Ballard Beginning with the 1943 awards, winners in the supporting acting categories were awarded Oscar statuettes similar to those awarded to winners in all other categories, including the leading acting categories. Prior to this, however, winners in the supporting acting categories were awarded plaques. *'1943 Charles Coburn - ''The More the Merrier' as '''Benjamin Dingle' ** Charles Bickford - The Song of Bernadette as Father Peyramale ** J. Carrol Naish - Sahara as Giuseppe ** Claude Rains - Casablanca as Captain Renault ** Akim Tamiroff - For Whom the Bell Tolls as Pablo *'1944 Barry Fitzgerald - ''Going My Way' as '''Father Fitzgibbon' ** Hume Cronyn - The Seventh Cross as Paul Roeder ** Claude Rains - Mr. Skeffington as Job Skeffington ** Clifton Webb - Laura as Waldo Lydecker ** Monty Woolley - Since You Went Away as Colonel William G. Smollett *'1945 James Dunn - ''A Tree Grows In Brooklyn' as '''Johnny Nolan aka The Brooklyn Thrush' ** Michael Chekhov - Spellbound as Dr. Alexander 'Alex' Brulov ** John Dall - The Corn Is Green as Morgan Evans ** Robert Mitchum - The Story of G.I. Joe as Lt. / Capt. Bill Walker ** J. Carroll Naish - A Medal for Benny as Charley Martin *'1946 Harold Russell - ''The Best Years of Our Lives' as '''Homer Parrish' ** Charles Coburn - The Green Years as Alexander Gow ** William Demarest - The Jolson Story as Steve Martin ** Claude Rains - Notorious as Alexander Sebastian ** Clifton Webb - The Razor's Edge as Elliott Templeton *'1947 Edmund Gwenn - ''Miracle on 34th Street' as '''Kris Kringle' ** Charles Bickford - The Farmer's Daughter as Joseph Clancy (major-domo) ** Thomas Gomez - Ride the Pink Horse as Pancho ** Robert Ryan - Crossfire as Montgomery ** Richard Widmark - Kiss of Death as Tommy Udo *'1948 Walter Huston - ''The Treasure of the Sierra Madre' as '''Howard' ** Charles Bickford - Johnny Belinda as Black McDonald ** José Ferrer - Joan of Arc as The Dauphin, Charles VII, later King of France ** Oscar Homolka - I Remember Mama as Uncle Chris Halverson ** Cecil Kellaway - The Luck of the Irish as Horace (A Leprechaun) *'1949 Dean Jagger - ''Twelve O'Clock High' as '''Major Stovall' ** John Ireland - All the King's Men as Jack Burden ** Arthur Kennedy - Champion as Connie Kelly ** Ralph Richardson - The Heiress as Dr. Austin Sloper ** James Whitmore - Battleground as Kinnie 1950s *'1950 George Sanders - ''All About Eve' as '''Addison De Witt' ** Jeff Chandler - Broken Arrow as Cochise ** Edmund Gwenn - Mister 880 as 'Skipper' Miller ** Sam Jaffe - The Asphalt Jungle as Doc Erwin Riedenschneider ** Erich von Stroheim - Sunset Boulevard as Max von Meyerling *'1951 Karl Malden - ''A Streetcar Named Desire' as '''Harold 'Mitch' Mitchell' ** Leo Genn - Quo Vadis as Petronius ** Kevin McCarthy - Death of a Salesman as Biff Loman ** Peter Ustinov - Quo Vadis as Nero ** Gig Young - Come Fill the Cup as Boyd Copeland *'1952 Anthony Quinn - ''Viva Zapata!' ' as Eufemio Zapata' ** Richard Burton - ''My Cousin Rachel as Philip Ashley ** Arthur Hunnicutt - The Big Sky as Zeb Calloway/Narrator ** Victor McLaglen - The Quiet Man as 'Red' Will Danaher ** Jack Palance - Sudden Fear as Lester Blaine *'1953 Frank Sinatra - ''From Here to Eternity' as '''Pvt. Angelo Maggio' ** Eddie Albert - Roman Holiday as Irving Radovich ** Brandon de Wilde - Shane as Joey Starrett ** Jack Palance - Shane as Jack Wilson ** Robert Strauss - Stalag 17 as Stanislas 'Animal' Kasava *'1954 Edmond O'Brien - ''The Barefoot Contessa' as '''Oscar Muldoon' ** Lee J. Cobb - On the Waterfront as Johnny Friendly ** Karl Malden - On the Waterfront as Father Barry ** Rod Steiger - On the Waterfront as Charley 'the Gent' Malloy ** Tom Tully - The Caine Mutiny as Commander DeVriess *'1955 Jack Lemmon - ''Mister Roberts' as '''Ens. Frank Thurlowe Pulver' ** Arthur Kennedy - Trial as Barney Castle ** Joe Mantell - Marty as Angie ** Sal Mineo - Rebel Without a Cause as John 'Plato' Crawford ** Arthur O'Connell - Picnic as Howard Bevans *'1956 Anthony Quinn - ''Lust for Life' as 'Paul Gauguin' ** Don Murray - ''Bus Stop as Beauregard 'Bo' Decker ** Anthony Perkins - Friendly Persuasion as Josh Birdwell ** Mickey Rooney - The Bold and the Brave as Dooley ** Robert Stack - Written on the Wind as Kyle Hadley *'1957 Red Buttons - ''Sayonara' as '''Airman Joe Kelly' ** Vittorio De Sica - A Farewell to Arms as Major Alessandro Rinaldi ** Sessue Hayakawa - The Bridge on the River Kwai as Colonel Saito ** Arthur Kennedy - Peyton Place as Lucas Cross ** Russ Tamblyn - Peyton Place as Norman Page *'1958 Burl Ives - ''The Big Country' as '''Rufus Hannassey' ** Theodore Bikel - The Defiant Ones as Sheriff Max Muller ** Lee J. Cobb - The Brothers Karamazov as Fyodor Karamazov ** Arthur Kennedy - Some Came Running as Frank Hirsh ** Gig Young - Teacher's Pet as Dr. Hugo Pine *'1959 Hugh Griffith - ''Ben-Hur' as '''Sheik Ilderim' ** Arthur O'Connell - Anatomy of a Murder as Parnell Emmett McCarthy ** George C. Scott - Anatomy of a Murder as Asst. State Atty. Gen. Claude Dancer ** Robert Vaughn - The Young Philadelphians as Chester A. 'Chet' Gwynn ** Ed Wynn - The Diary of Anne Frank as Albert Dussell 1960s *'1960 Peter Ustinov - ''Spartacus' as 'Lentulus Batiatus' ** Peter Falk - ''Murder, Inc. as Abe 'Kid Twist' Reles ** Jack Kruschen - The Apartment as Dr. Dreyfuss ** Sal Mineo - Exodus as Dov Landau ** Chill Wills - The Alamo as Beekeeper *'1961 George Chakiris - ''West Side Story' as '''Bernardo' ** Montgomery Clift - Judgment at Nuremberg as Rudolph Petersen ** Peter Falk - Pocketful of Miracles as Joy Boy ** Jackie Gleason - The Hustler as Minnesota Fats ** George C. Scott - The Hustler as Bert Gordon *'1962 Ed Begley - ''Sweet Bird of Youth' as '''Tom 'Boss' Finley' ** Victor Buono - What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? as Edwin Flagg ** Telly Savalas - Birdman of Alcatraz as Feto Gomez ** Omar Sharif - Lawrence of Arabia as Sherif Ali ibn el Kharish ** Terence Stamp - Billy Budd as Billy Budd *'1963 Melvyn Douglas - ''Hud' as '''Homer Bannon' ** Nick Adams - Twilight of Honor as Ben Brown ** Bobby Darin - Captain Newman, M.D. as Corporal Jim Tompkins ** Hugh Griffith - Tom Jones as Squire Western ** John Huston - The Cardinal as Cardinal Glennon *'1964 Peter Ustinov - ''Topkapi' as '''Arthur Simon Simpson' ** John Gielgud - Becket as Louis VII of France ** Stanley Holloway - My Fair Lady as Alfred Doolittle ** Edmond O'Brien - Seven Days in May as Senator Raymond Clark ** Lee Tracy - The Best Man as President Art Hockstader *'1965 Martin Balsam - ''A Thousand Clowns' as '''Arnold Burns' ** Ian Bannen - The Flight of the Phoenix as 'Ratbags' Crow ** Tom Courtenay - Doctor Zhivago as Pasha Antipov ** Michael Dunn - Ship of Fools as Carl Glocken ** Frank Finlay - Othello as Iago *'1966 Walter Matthau - ''The Fortune Cookie' as '''Willie Gingrich' ** Mako - The Sand Pebbles as Po-han ** James Mason - Georgy Girl as James Leamington ** George Segal - Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? as Nick ** Robert Shaw - A Man for All Seasons as Henry VIII of England *'1967 George Kennedy - ''Cool Hand Luke' as '''Dragline' ** John Cassavetes - The Dirty Dozen as Victor P. Franko ** Gene Hackman - Bonnie and Clyde as Buck Barrow ** Cecil Kellaway - Guess Who's Coming to Dinner as Monsignor Mike Ryan ** Michael J. Pollard - Bonnie and Clyde as C.W. Moss *'1968 Jack Albertson - ''The Subject Was Roses' as '''John Cleary' ** Seymour Cassel - Faces as Chet ** Daniel Massey - Star! as Noel Coward ** Jack Wild - Oliver! as The Artful Dodger ** Gene Wilder - The Producers as Leo Bloom *'1969 Gig Young - ''They Shoot Horses, Don't They?' as '''Rocky' ** Rupert Crosse - The Reivers as Ned ** Elliott Gould - Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice as Ted Henderson ** Jack Nicholson - Easy Rider as George Hanson ** Anthony Quayle - Anne of the Thousand Days as Cardinal Wolsey 1970s *'1970 John Mills - ''Ryan's Daughter' as '''Michael' ** Richard S. Castellano - Lovers and Other Strangers as Frank Vecchio ** Chief Dan George - Little Big Man as Old Lodge Skins ** Gene Hackman - I Never Sang for My Father as Gene Garrison ** John Marley - Love Story as Phil Cavalleri *'1971 Ben Johnson - ''The Last Picture Show' as '''Sam the Lion' ** Jeff Bridges - The Last Picture Show as Duane Jackson ** Leonard Frey - Fiddler on the Roof as Motel Kamzoil ** Richard Jaeckel - Sometimes a Great Notion as Joe Ben Stamper ** Roy Scheider - The French Connection as Detective Buddy 'Cloudy' Russo *'1972 Joel Grey - ''Cabaret' as '''Master of Ceremonies' ** Eddie Albert - The Heartbreak Kid as Mr. Corcoran ** James Caan - The Godfather as Sonny Corleone ** Robert Duvall - The Godfather as Tom Hagen ** Al Pacino - The Godfather as Michael Corleone *'1973 John Houseman - ''The Paper Chase' as '''Charles W. Kingsfield Jr.' ** Vincent Gardenia - Bang the Drum Slowly as Dutch Schnell ** Jack Gilford - Save the Tiger as Phil Greene ** Jason Miller - The Exorcist as Father Damien Karras ** Randy Quaid - The Last Detail as Larry Meadows *'1974 Robert De Niro - ''The Godfather Part II' as 'Vito Corleone' ** Fred Astaire - ''The Towering Inferno as Harlee Claiborne ** Jeff Bridges - Thunderbolt and Lightfoot as Lightfoot ** Michael V. Gazzo - ''The Godfather Part II as Frankie Pentangeli ** Lee Strasberg - The Godfather Part II as Hyman Roth *'1975 George Burns - ''The Sunshine Boys' as '''Al Lewis' ** Brad Dourif - One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest as Billy Bibbit ** Burgess Meredith - The Day of the Locust as Harry Greener ** Chris Sarandon - Dog Day Afternoon as Leon Shermer ** Jack Warden - Shampoo as Lester *'1976 Jason Robards - ''All the President's Men' as 'Ben Bradlee' ** Ned Beatty - ''Network as Arthur Jensen ** Burgess Meredith - Rocky as Mickey Goldmill ** Laurence Olivier - Marathon Man as Dr. Christian Szell ** Burt Young - Rocky as Paulie Pennino *'1977 Jason Robards - ''Julia' as 'Dashiell Hammett' ** Mikhail Baryshnikov - ''The Turning Point as Yuri Kopeikine ** Peter Firth - Equus as Alan Strang ** Alec Guinness - Star Wars as Obi-Wan Kenobi ** Maximilian Schell - Julia as Johann *'1978 Christopher Walken - ''The Deer Hunter' as '''Nikonar 'Nick' Chevotarevich' ** Bruce Dern - Coming Home as Captain Bob Hyde ** Richard Farnsworth - Comes a Horseman as Dodger ** John Hurt - Midnight Express as Max ** Jack Warden - Heaven Can Wait as Max Corkle *'1979 Melvyn Douglas - ''Being There' as '''Benjamin Turnbull Rand' ** Robert Duvall - Apocalypse Now as Lt. Col Bill Kilgore ** Justin Henry - Kramer vs. Kramer as Billy Kramer ** Frederic Forrest - The Rose as Huston Dyer ** Mickey Rooney - The Black Stallion as Henry Dailey 1980s *'1980 Timothy Hutton - ''Ordinary People' as '''Conrad Jarrett' ** Judd Hirsch - Ordinary People as Dr. Tyrone C. Berger ** Michael O'Keefe - The Great Santini as Ben Meechum ** Joe Pesci - Raging Bull as Joey LaMotta ** Jason Robards - Melvin and Howard as Howard Hughes *'1981 John Gielgud - ''Arthur' as '''Hobson' ** James Coco - Only When I Laugh as Jimmy ** Ian Holm - Chariots of Fire as Sam Mussabini ** Jack Nicholson - Reds as Eugene O'Neill ** Howard Rollins - Ragtime as Coalhouse Walker, Jr. *'1982 Louis Gossett, Jr. - ''An Officer and A Gentleman' as '''Gunnery Sergeant Emil Foley' ** Charles Durning - The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas as Governor ** John Lithgow - The World According to Garp as Roberta Muldoon ** James Mason - The Verdict as Ed Concannon ** Robert Preston - Victor/Victoria as Carroll 'Toddy' Todd *'1983 Jack Nicholson - ''Terms of Endearment' as '''Garrett Breedlove' ** Charles Durning - To Be or Not to Be as Colonel Erhardt ** John Lithgow - Terms of Endearment as Sam Burns ** Sam Shepard - The Right Stuff as Chuck Yeager ** Rip Torn - Cross Creek as Marsh Turner *'1984 Haing S. Ngor - ''The Killing Fields' as 'Dith Pran' ** Adolph Caesar - ''A Soldier's Story as Sergeant Waters ** John Malkovich - Places in the Heart as Mr. Will ** Noriyuki Pat Morita - The Karate Kid as Mr. Kesuke Miyagi ** Ralph Richardson - Greystoke - The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes as The Sixth Earl of Greystoke (posthumous nomination) *'1985 Don Ameche - ''Cocoon' as '''Arthur Selwyn' ** Klaus Maria Brandauer - Out of Africa as Baron Bror von Blixen-Finecke ** William Hickey - Prizzi's Honor as Don Corrado Prizzi ** Robert Loggia - Jagged Edge as Sam Ransom ** Eric Roberts - Runaway Train as Buck *'1986 Michael Caine - ''Hannah and Her Sisters' as '''Elliot' ** Tom Berenger - Platoon as Sgt. Barnes ** Willem Dafoe - Platoon as Sgt. Elias ** Denholm Elliott - A Room with a View as Mr. Emerson ** Dennis Hopper - Hoosiers as Shooter *'1987 Sean Connery - ''The Untouchables' as '''Jim Malone' ** Albert Brooks - Broadcast News as Aaron Altman ** Morgan Freeman - Street Smart as Fast Black ** Vincent Gardenia - Moonstruck as Cosmo Castorini ** Denzel Washington - Cry Freedom as Steve Biko *'1988 Kevin Kline - ''A Fish Called Wanda' as '''Otto West' **Alec Guinness - Little Dorrit as William Dorrit **Martin Landau - Tucker: The Man and His Dream as Abe Karatz **River Phoenix - Running on Empty as Danny Pope **Dean Stockwell - Married to the Mob as Tony 'The Tiger' Russo *'1989 Denzel Washington - ''Glory' as '''Pvt. Trip' **Danny Aiello - Do the Right Thing as Sal **Dan Aykroyd - Driving Miss Daisy as Boolie Werthan **Marlon Brando - A Dry White Season as Ian Mackenzie **Martin Landau - Crimes and Misdemeanors as Judah Rosenthal 1990s *'1990 Joe Pesci - ''Goodfellas' as '''Tommy DeVito' **Bruce Davison - Longtime Companion as David **Andy García - The Godfather Part III as Vincent Mancini-Corleone **Graham Greene - Dances with Wolves as Kicking Bird **Al Pacino - Dick Tracy as Alphonse 'Big Boy' Caprice *'1991 Jack Palance - ''City Slickers' as '''Curly Washburn' **Tommy Lee Jones - JFK as Clay Shaw **Harvey Keitel - Bugsy as Mickey Cohen **Ben Kingsley - Bugsy as Meyer Lansky **Michael Lerner - Barton Fink as Jack Lipnick *'1992 Gene Hackman - ''Unforgiven' as '''Little Bill Daggett' **Jaye Davidson - The Crying Game as Dil **Jack Nicholson - A Few Good Men as Col. Nathan R. Jessep **Al Pacino - Glengarry Glen Ross as Ricky Roma **David Paymer - Mr. Saturday Night as Stan *'1993 Tommy Lee Jones - ''The Fugitive' as '''Marshall Samuel Gerard' **Leonardo DiCaprio - What's Eating Gilbert Grape as Arnie Grape **Ralph Fiennes - Schindler's List as Amon Göth **John Malkovich - In the Line of Fire as Mitch Leary **Pete Postlethwaite - In the Name of the Father as Giuseppe Conlon *'1994 Martin Landau - ''Ed Wood' as 'Bela Lugosi' **Samuel L. Jackson - ''Pulp Fiction as Jules Winnfield **Chazz Palminteri - Bullets Over Broadway as Cheech **Paul Scofield - Quiz Show as Mark Van Doren **Gary Sinise - Forrest Gump as Lieutenant Dan Taylor *'1995 Kevin Spacey - ''The Usual Suspects' as '''Roger 'Verbal' Kint' **James Cromwell - Babe as Farmer Arthur Hoggett **Ed Harris - Apollo 13 as Gene Kranz **Brad Pitt - Twelve Monkeys as Jeffrey Goines **Tim Roth - Rob Roy as Archibald Cunningham *'1996 Cuba Gooding, Jr. - ''Jerry Maguire' as '''Rod Tidwell' **William H. Macy - Fargo as Jerry Lundegaard **Armin Mueller-Stahl - Shine as Peter Helfgott **Edward Norton - Primal Fear as Aaron Stampler **James Woods - Ghosts of Mississippi as Byron De La Beckwith *'1997 Robin Williams - ''Good Will Hunting' as '''Sean Maguire' **Robert Forster - Jackie Brown as Max Cherry **Anthony Hopkins - Amistad as John Quincy Adams **Greg Kinnear - As Good as It Gets as Simon Bishop **Burt Reynolds - Boogie Nights as Jack Horner *'1998 James Coburn - ''Affliction' as '''Glen Whitehouse' **Robert Duvall - A Civil Action as Jerome Facher **Ed Harris - The Truman Show as Christof **Geoffrey Rush - Shakespeare in Love as Philip Henslowe **Billy Bob Thornton - A Simple Plan as Jacob Mitchell *'1999 Michael Caine - ''The Cider House Rules' as '''Dr. Wilbur Larch' **Tom Cruise - Magnolia as Frank 'T.J.' Mackey **Michael Clarke Duncan - The Green Mile as John Coffey **Jude Law - The Talented Mr. Ripley as Dickie Greenleaf **Haley Joel Osment - The Sixth Sense as Cole Sear 2000s *'2000' Benicio del Toro - Traffic as Javier Rodriguez Rodriguez **Jeff Bridges - The Contender as President Jackson Evans **Willem Dafoe - Shadow of the Vampire as Max Schreck **Albert Finney - Erin Brockovich as Edward L. Masry **Joaquin Phoenix - Gladiator as Commodus *'2001' Jim Broadbent - Iris as John Bayley **Ethan Hawke - Training Day as Jake Hoyt **Ben Kingsley - Sexy Beast as Don Logan **Ian McKellen - The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring as Gandalf **Jon Voight - Ali as Howard Cosell *'2002' Chris Cooper - Adaptation. as John Laroche **Ed Harris - The Hours as Richard Brown **Paul Newman - Road to Perdition as John Rooney **John C. Reilly - Chicago as Amos Hart **Christopher Walken - Catch Me If You Can as Frank Abagnale, Sr. *'2003' Tim Robbins - Mystic River as Dave Boyle **Alec Baldwin - The Cooler as Shelly Kaplow **Benicio del Toro - 21 Grams as Jack Jordan **Djimon Hounsou - In America as Mateo **Ken Watanabe - The Last Samurai as Katsumoto *'2004' Morgan Freeman - Million Dollar Baby as Eddie "Scrap-Iron" Dupris **Alan Alda - The Aviator as Senator Owen Brewster **Thomas Haden Church - Sideways as Jack **Jamie Foxx - Collateral as Max Durocher **Clive Owen - Closer as Larry Gray *'2005' George Clooney - Syriana as Bob Barnes **Matt Dillon - Crash as Sergeant John Ryan **Paul Giamatti - Cinderella Man as Joe Gould **Jake Gyllenhaal - Brokeback Mountain as Jack Twist **William Hurt - A History of Violence as Richie Cusack *'2006' Alan Arkin - Little Miss Sunshine as Edwin Hoover **Jackie Earle Haley - Little Children as Ronald James McGorvey **Djimon Hounsou - Blood Diamond as Solomon Vandy **Eddie Murphy - Dreamgirls as James "Thunder" Early **Mark Wahlberg - The Departed as Sgt. Sean Dignam *'2007' Javier Bardem - No Country for Old Men as Anton Chigurh **Casey Affleck - The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford as Robert Ford **Philip Seymour Hoffman - Charlie Wilson's War as Gust Avrakotos **Hal Holbrook - Into the Wild as Ron Franz **Tom Wilkinson - Michael Clayton as Arthur Edens *'2008' **Josh Brolin – Milk as Dan White **Robert Downey, Jr. – Tropic Thunder as Kirk Lazarus **Philip Seymour Hoffman – Doubt as Father Brendan Flynn **Heath Ledger – The Dark Knight as The Joker (posthumous nomination) **Michael Shannon – Revolutionary Road as John Givings Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Βραβεία Oscar *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Πρωταγωνιστές *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Πρωταγωνίστριες *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Δευτεραγωνιστές *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Δευτεραγωνίστριες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * *